Reborn - Percy Jackson Brother of Harry Potter
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Percy Jackson is sent back in time as a baby, where he gets adopted by the kind Lily Potter. Who has turned him into a wizard, in another place? Will Percy remember his past, and return to his real family? Harry and Percy, at first, don't know the truth. But as Percy's magic develops differently, Harry is concerned about his brother and his past...
1. 1 Percy Potter

**Thank you for reading this! Please enjoy!**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Percy didn't remember, no, _couldn't_ was the right word — couldn't remember how, when, where, why this was happening. It just was happening.

Darkness swirled around him, and if he concentrated the black was mixed with glistening silver and dark, endless purple. It surrounded him in a mix of colours, covering him like a hurricane until he couldn't see anything except for the swirling vortex of colours.

It, from time to time, gave him a massive amount of discomfort. During these moments, Percy felt as if the air was being squeezed out of him and it seemed the darkness was trying to squish him.

Percy saw flashes of his life in front of his eyes, in a mix of shimmery black, silver and purple; The moment of victory when they had defeated Gaia, his mom giving him a huge slice of blue pancakes, the feeling of being out of Tartarus, and Annabeth kissing him underwater, encased in a small air bubble.

As the images ended and the colours swirled around once more, he heard a voice. It was very familiar, but he was starting to get dizzy and couldn't place who's voice it was.

He watched the darkness swirl around him, and start to fade.

Perseus. Was my choice what you needed? Was it right? Remember, who you are, Perseus Jackson. Remember that you are the son of Poseidon. Remember your parents. Remember your friends. Remember Annabeth. Remember your life. Remember who you are, and you shall never be changed.

-oOo-

Soft morning rays flooded a small bedroom, and someone stirred from under a thick blanket. Lily Potter woke up, yawning and stretching.

She did her usual morning routine; washing, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, changing into muggle clothes, and flicking her wand to breakfast.

"Good morning, James," She smiled as she threw off the blankets covering a certain tall, messy-haired man.

"Five mor' minutes, Lils," James Potter mumbled, turning and stuffing his head on his pillow.

"Wake up, now."

"Ughhhh, why?"

"Wake. Up."

"Okay, okay, fine Honey."

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as James yawned, stretched and scratched his back. She glanced at the little baby cradle and saw Harry, still fast asleep. She sighed as she heard the screech of an owl

"I'm gonna go get the owl-post," Lily said. "The milk's on the table, if Harry wakes up."

"Sure," James yawned as he swung his feet off his bed.

He stood up, and walking like a zombie, trudged to the bathroom, pecking Lily on the lips as he passed. Lily smiled; her attempts at hiding a smile were useless. "Don't slouch," she called to James, and he grinned his annoying, yet endearing crooked smile. "Yes ma'am!"

Lily and walked to the front door, thanking Merlin that they hadn't been attacked by Voldemort's death eaters that morning, or Voldemort himself. Ever since she had had Harry, Albus had asked them to take necessary precautions. Sirius has been part of the precaution — he was currently hiding out, and was to visit them soon.

She narrowed her eyes as she heard a soft rustling noise — definitely human.

She decided to use her Order of the Pheonix skills. She waved her wand in a circle, and with a flick of her wrist directed it at the door. The wand vibrated violently, shaking her whole arm. The spell she had used was to detect human movements and people. If vibrated, it meant a powerful wizard, or muggle, was in the direction she had pointed at. She whispered "protego," and opened the door, wand at the ready.

She wondered if it was Sirius, and she opened the door. "Sirius?" She whispered, looking around. As she swiftly moved down the stairs, trying to look, she tripped over something and her spell broke.

"Oof!" She yelped, and panicking, immediately put up the spell again. "Protego." She sighed as she saw a bruise forming on her knees. Suddenly, she heard fast, urgent footsteps and turned to see James, still in his night things, running out, wand raised.

"Lils!" James cried as he saw Lily. "You okay, Love?" Lily gritted her teeth as she stood up, with the help of James. "Fine," She said, her voice thick. "I just tripped over — oh." She gasped as she saw a little bundle nearby her door.

It was a bundle full of blankets, and as the two parents knelt closer, they saw a baby boy bundled against the blankets. He had the start of messy black hair, and sea green eyes. Lily caressed the boys face as it sucked a pen with strange engravings Lily couldn't read. There was a piece of parchment tucked in the blankets which read; Percy.

"Percy," James said, and the boy gurgled solemnly.

-oOo-

That night, when Percy and Harry were asleep, two parents were discussing in low voices.

"Do you think Harry should have a brother?" James was always the Just-Do one.

"I guess, but think about everything he would need, and everything we had to do," Lily. The more thinking one.

After a long debate the decision was made.

-oOo-

Soon enough, Percy was Percy Potter, and Harry had a brother. And a mother, and father.

But that all changed on one chilly night in October.

-o(Several Years later)o-

"Wake up, you two disgusting creatures, wake up!" Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. He heard a band on the door of his cupboard and then a sound of footsteps going fainter.

Harry was a ten year old, messy haired boy with a scar on his head. His eyes were emerald green, and his head was a raven black colour. Harry desperately shook Percy awake as he thought he heard someone approaching their little cupboard.

The cupboard under the stairs barely fit one person, so in Harry's opinion it was a miracle that two people could fit. Of course, Harry and Percy were both kind of skinny from the lack of food, but Percy had a strong complexion.

Harry's once again, shook Percy, which was, of course, like any other day, useless. Percy was a heavy sleeper, and it took ages to wake him.

He had messy black hair, the same as Harry's, but Percy's hair was slightly lighter and it looked like it had been blown by the wind instead of sticking out in all directions like it had been electrocuted. His eyes were green, as Harry's was, but it was a deep sea-green colour, instead of the emerald in Harry's. Percy was also taller by Harry than a few inches, which Harry found quite annoying. His complexion, as said, was stronger than Harry, which was also annoying.

Harry sighed as he looked at his brother's sleeping face. Percy occasionally had, what he claimed was, 'nightmares', but it seemed worse than that. Some nights he would move, choking Harry in a death grip. Some nights he covered the blankets in cold sweat, which was uncomfortable. Some nights he shouted nonsense words which made it impossible to sleep. This time, Percy's eyes were scrunched tight, and he was shivering like crazy.

Harry attempted to kick him, only to get a terrible ache in his leg. "Percy, wake up," He said, sighing. Harry managed to stretch out an arm and pinch Percy's nose, which got him groaning and waking up blearily. "What a pleasant morning it is," Percy said sarcastically. "To be woken up by being pinched!"

"Sorry," Harry sighed, "But you weren't waking up. It's Dudley's birthday." Percy's face turned dark, and he scowled.

-oOo-

Dudley was a fat pig with blonde hair and triple chins, just like Uncle Vernon, while Aunt Petunia was quite thin. As the two boys entered the room, they saw Dudley counting his presents. Harry glanced over, and Percy was frowning.

"-And the big one is from mummy and daddy."

Dudley's fat piggy face contorted into a frown as he studied his over piling presents. "Twenty three? But last year, last year, I got twenty four!"

Harry could feel a tantrum coming its way as Dudley's face turned red. Judging by how Percy was slowly backing away, he could feel it too.

"Alright then, how about we go to the market together and buy three more presents, hmm?" Aunt Petunia said, panicking. Dudley stared at his large bunch of presents and he scrunched his face, saying, "Fine."

Percy began to flip the egg while Harry scrubbed the dishes.

After a while, Aunt Petunia got a call. "Yes? Oh, yes." She frowned as she put down the receiver. "Mrs Figgs broke her leg — she can't take them." Every time the Dursleys mentioned Harry and Percy it was either them, they, creatures or something of that sort. They never mentioned their names.

So it was decided that Harry and Percy were going to the zoo with Dudley.


	2. 2 Trouble in the zoo

It wasn't as bad as it could be, Percy thought. They visited lots of cool places, and a because of the kind old lady uncle Vernon had to buy them cheap popsicles for both Harry and Percy. After a few hours of looking at animals in the sun, aunt Petunia suggested that they should go to the cool, shady reptile house.

As Dudley was making faces through a glass case that showed an enormous lizard, Percy watched Harry walk towards a gigantic cobra snake that Dudley had banged it's fists on to waken it. As though in a trance, Harry pressed his nose against the glass panel and the snake opened its eyes. Harry seemed dumbstruck and amazed, at first, then whispered something back to the snake. The snake nodded. Percy couldn't believe it. What had his brother been hiding, if today wasn't the first time this happened?

 _Curious and bold, aren't you?_ A voice asked. Percy was too stunned to answer as he whipped around. Nobody was there except some small fish in a fish bowl. 'This is definitely crazy,' Percy thought. _Nothing is crazy. What's crazy?_ The voice asked. This time, Percy realised the voice was speaking in his head. 'Umm... nothing?' Percy said, knowing this was a dumb thing to do. _You think it's dumb?_ The voice asked. _Well, I really am talking. Seriously. Yoo hooo. Human!_

Percy was stunned as he saw a small gold fish wave his fins. 'You're talking?' Percy thought, surprised. _Of course I'm talking, Percy Jackson. Who do you think I am?_ The fish grumbled. 'What? I'm not Percy Jackson. I'm Percy Potter!' _No you're not. How come you don't know if your Father is Lord-_ A thud and a gasp of sharp pain turned Percy's attention away from the goldfish.

Harry was on the ground, and Dudley was gazing at the enormous snake with a hungry look in his eyes. Percy felt rage as he had never felt before come flowing into him. Harry looked as though he might burst, too. As Harry stretched his hand, the glass disappeared, making the leaning Dudley gasp in surprise. Percy felt a tug in his gut, as water from the small pond rose and pulled Dudley inside. Dudley gasped as the cobra slithered outside. Percy could swear that the cobra winked at Harry. As Dudley started to stand up, the glass was back again. "Momma!" Dudley screamed, trapped.

"No, I swear, we never did anything!" Harry shouted, as Uncle Vernon began pushing them into the cupboard. "Yeah, it was like magic!" Percy screeched. As uncle Vernon locked the door, he hissed, "there's no such thing as magic!".


	3. 3 The letters

- _TimeSkip -_

Thunder was roaring outside the small damp cottage. The Dursley family and Harry and Percy had come to this place because a week ago, mysterious letters had kept on coming with the names, _Harry Potter_ and _Percy Potter_. Harry thought this was odd, because everyone in Privet Drive thought of him and his brother mad and weird, and they had never received any mail before.

Before the two boys could read the letters, Uncle Vernon had either threw it away, tore it into pieces, burned it in the fireplace, or hidden it. In one occasion, he had finally read the letter, and had looked terrified. "Give us back our letter!" Percy had roared, when Uncle Vernon burned a few more of the same letters that kept on coming.

Harry sighed, and wondered who had sent the letters. While he was nodding off on the floor( he didn't have a place to sleep), Percy quickly tiptoed towards him from the other side of the room. Percy sat down and gazed at him with those deep sea-green eyes. Harry had thought a lot about them. Harry's eyes were almond green and bright, while Percy's eyes were sea-green and more mature.

"Happy birthday Harry." Percy whispered, in a barely audible voice to not wake the sleeping Dursleys. Harry smiled. At least some one had remembered his birthday. Harry glanced at Dudley's watch, and frowned. "Percy, it's not my birthday yet. There's still a minute left." "Okay ScarHead, If you want to wait, let's wait." Percy joked. "I told you not to call me that, Percy Potter!" Harry hissed, grinning ever so slightly. "Oh, look! A few seconds till your birthday!" Percy cried. Harry thought he heared something, like heavy footsteps, but it might have just been the waves crashing.

Dudley's watch beeped. It was twelve o'clock. Finally he was eleven, just like Percy. Percy smiled, his eyes glittering like the sea. "Happy Bir-" **Boom! Bam!** All the Dursley's woke up, surprised and fearful. "Wh-who's there?" Uncle Vernon stuttered. **Boom! Boom!** The door fell clean off its hinges, as a gigantic man with a black beard and crinkly warm black eyes stepped into the room.


	4. 4 Hagrid-keeper of keys&grounds

Dudley screamed as a giant man stepped inside, dripping from the rain. Harry immediately retreated slightly, and Percy immediately walked forward. Uncle Vernon pointed a shotgun at the stranger. "Brighten up Dursley, you lumps." The man muttered, as he twisted the metal as if it was rubber. Uncle Vernon seemed petrified.

"Ah, Harry, you gained weight since the last time I saw you! And where's your brother?" The man asked Dudley. Percy snickered, as Dudley trembled. "I'm not H-Harry" he whispered. "I'm Harry." Harry spoke up. "Well, of course you are." The man smiled. "And I think this is Percy, am I right?" The man gestured at the petrified Dudley. This time, Percy burst out laughing. "No," Harry sighed, "that annoying boy who is laughing is Percy Potter."

Percy stopped laughing at once. "Uh, so, anyways, happy birthday Harry." The man smiled as he handed Harry a slightly squished box. Harry opened it and it said, 'Happy 11th birthday Harry' in blue-green icing. "Thanks!" Harry looked surprised as he gently placed his present on a small table. Percy cleared his throat, "Uhm, sorry, but who are you?".

"Sorry, I haven't introduced meself. Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." The man chuckled. "Sorry, but what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked, wonder in his eyes. "You really don't know what Hogwarts is? Didn't you wonder where your parents learned it all?" The giant man, Hagrid, asked. The brothers shook their heads. 'Learned what all?" Percy asked. Hagrid was silent for a moment, and without warning, he shouted, "DURSLEY!!", making everyone jump.

Hagrid ran a finger through his bushy hair, and muttered, "they really don't know a thing about magic.". "You really don't know?! You really don't know a thing?!" Hagrid asked once more. Once again, the boys shook their heads. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DURSLEY! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT HOGWARTS, AND HARRY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE'S FAMOUS? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM HOW THEIR PARENTS DIED! ARGH!" Hagrid shouted at the top of his lungs. "What? No! That said," Harry gestured to Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, "They said our parents died in a car crash!".

"No Harry. You'r parents were murdered by V-Voldemort, let's call him You-Know-Who, the evilest wiza-" "stop!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Stop! I promised not to tell those weirdos about anything, anything...strange.". Hagrid glared at him, and Uncle Vernon immediately stopped. "So, Harry and Percy. Your parents were killed by You-Know-Who, the most evilest wizard on earth.".

A stunned silence filled the cottage. Looking at Harry and Percy's stunned faces, Hagrid nodded. "Yes, meboys. Wizards are real along with magic. Your parents were one of the greatest. You-Know-Who killed without mercy. He always did. He gained power, and no one could stop the killing. Untill you arrived Harry. You are the only wizard who survived the killing curse. You see, the scar on your forehead isn't an ordinary scar. It's one that has been touched by an evil curse. That's why your famous. You banished You-Know-Who- no one knows how, but he disappeared. You are also the only person who lived- lived from You-Know-Who's clutches.".


	5. 5 Diagon Ally

"Ah, and I think it's time for you two to get your letters." Hagrid grumbled, his eyes twinkling. He handed both Harry and Percy two identical looking letters. They each opened it, and in green ink each read;

 _ **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry and Percy both gaped at the letters, each too dumbstruck to say anything. However, there seemed to be something going on in Percy's head.

 _He remembered a woman with sea-green eyes and long wavy hair talking to him. Suddenly, a boy his age, came banging on the door. The boy was drenched in rain, but there was something odd about him. He didn't have legs. He had a goat's hindquarters with hooves. 'What is going on?' He had said, as they ran from a frightening roar that came nearer and nearer. He suddenly remembered the boy with a goats hindquarters saying, 'Yeah, Percy, you are a demigo-_

"Percy, Perce? Are you okay?" Harry's voice cut through the flood of memories he was remembering. Percy shook his head and immediately began forgetting about the memory.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. I'm really oka-" Percy clapped a hand over his mouth. Momentarily, his voice had gotten into an American accent. Though, strangely, it didn't sound new or weird. It sounded as if he had used it before.

 _\- TimeSkip -_

"Wait, Hagrid, where are we going? Can we find all these wands and cauldron stuff in London?" Harry asked.

"If you know where t'go." Hagrid replied.

If you know where to go? Percy wondered. The day just seemed to get stranger. They had barely left the Dursley's when Percy started thinking that this all might be a joke the Dursleys had brewn up to get rid of them.

"Hum!" Hagrid grumbled, "We're here".

He gestured at a black door in between two shops. It was quite noticeable, but the normal people, muggles, Hagrid called them, didn't seem to notice it.

Strangely, whenever Percy heard the word 'muggle', or normal people, he would hear the voice 'mortals' in his head. Maybe they were the same words?

Hagrid opened the door in the middle of the shops, and Harry saw a pub way to big to actually fit behind the wall (in normal circumstances, of course). The pub was dimly lit by candles, and had a chattery presence.

"The usual, Hagrid?" A man behind the counter asked. "No Tom, not today," Hagrid said. "I'm on Hogwarts business." He expanded his chest proudly. "Gotta take these young Potters to Diagon Ally.". A hushed silence fell throughout the pub.

"My Lord, **it is** really Harry Potter!"

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Diggle at your service!"

"So Happy to meet you Harry Potter! Thought this day would never come. Fionia, by the way."

"I'm Tom, this bar's owner. I've been waiting for this day all along!"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter. _Merlin's beard, what a honor it is_!"

Soon, Harry was crowded by wizards and witches, all trying to shake his hand or greet him. Percy felt an envy burning inside him, and wonder. Did all of the wizard of world really know about the boy who lived?

Suddenly, a man cried, "didn't Harry Potter have a brother of some sort?" "Yeah, where is he?" Someone else cried.

In a blink of an eye, Percy was surrounded by people.

"You should be honoured to be alive and related to Harry, Mr."

"Hello, Percy Potter. You do look alike, except for the scar."

"Hi, Mr. Potter. I envy you for being the brother of Harry Potter."

 _\- TimeSkip -_

Hagrid smiled as they exited through the back door. "See, I told ya were famous!"

"Well, maybe only ScarHead," Percy grumbled. "Why are we out here anyways?".

Harry frowned. His brother had been in a grumpy mood since the pub.

Hagrid began counting the bricks on the wall, and tapped three in a pattern with his umbrella. All at once, the bricks moved apart to reveal a merry village selling all kinds of cool stuff.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally."


	6. Thanks for the reviews!

_Thanks for all the reviews!!_

Luvurwork: Buddy this story can become totally amazing so keep on writing

 _Thanks for writing the first review! I really hope it will be amazing!_

Mari 3421: I really like your story, keep it up

 _I'm happy that you enjoy my story! Thanks for the review!_

Izzy Jenny Cabuguas: I love it keep it going!

 _I'll try to update more often and keep on going! Thank you for your positive energy!_

Cooldude99: All good! Just keep up the good work! Have a good day/night!

 _Thanks for the review! Is it really that good?! It's flattering!_

 _Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try my best to update soon, and I got a lot of energyhope to write thanks to you!_


	7. 6 Gringotts wizarding bank

**_Hi guys! Sorry for the late update... it's been a while since I worked on Reborn! I was sooo busy! Any ways, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!_**

 **-O-**

Diagon Ally was AMAZING.

Harry wished he had six heads to look all 360 angles. Percy seemed fascinated too, and looked like he had forgotten all about his grumpy mood.

There were wizarding shops such as robe shops, cauldron shops, book shops and more.

Harry was amazed by everything and anything he could set his eyes at; witches and wizards walking about, shops and animals-everything. And for once, Percy was speechless.

Suddenly Harry thought of something that burst his happy bubble. "Wait, Hagrid, how are we going to going to buy all these stuff for school?". "Yeah!" Percy chimed in. "We don't have any money!".

Hagrid grinned. "You all think that yer mum and dad never left you anything?".

They entered the white building. There were strange creatures standing in front of the huge marble doors.

They were small, with long fingers and pointed ears.

"Goblins." Hagrid said. "Don't want to have trouble with them, I tell ye."

"Where are we, Rubius?" Percy asked, curious.

"We're in Gringots-wizarding bank."

 _-TimeSkip-_

Percy and Harry has gotten their gold, and Hagrid had gotten his package for 'secret Hogwarts buisness'.

It had seemed very important, but Hagrid said it was TOP secret-nothing to worry about.

They had bought nearly all of their school requirements, except for their wands.

"Hagrid, where do we buy our wands?" Harry asked.

Hagrid smiled. "Olivanders, o'course. Best wand maker there is.".

 **-O-**

 ** _Thanks for reading, as always. I'll make longer chapters later! I will when the time is right!_**


	8. 7 Olivanders

**_Hey! Hey, how are you guys?! I'm back with another chapter for Reborn! Hope you guys will like it, and thanks for the reviews! Blue cookies for everyone!_**

 **-O-**

Percy and Harry both walked to Olivanders' for a wand while Hagrid muttered something like, "I need to buy something..." and went off, promising to meet them outside.

They entered the shop. There was a soft clink of a bell as they opened the door. It seemed unoccupied, dusty shelves and an empty table.

"Hello?" Percy asked as he stepped forward.

"Ah,Yes?" A voice asked as a man with intimidating eyes and white hair came walking down a narrow passage.

"What brings you two here? Looking for a wand?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Percy replied.

"Then you first, Mr?" He asked. "Harry Potter," Percy gestured at Harry, "And Percy Potter.". "Ah, Yes, I remember your parents... well then, Mr.Percy first." He gestured at Percy to come forward, and he did.

"Try this, dragon heartstring, 14inches, stiff, made of bark."

Percy picked up the wand. "Ah. No. No. Nooooo not at all." Mr.Olivanders snatched the wand from Percy.

"This, maybe. Phoenix feather, springy, 9inches made of spruce wood." Again, Mr.Olivanders snatched the wand from Percy after trying it.

Percy tried out what felt like all the wands in the shop until, "Maybe-yes, Yes, let's try it." Mr.Olivanders gave Percy a wand.

It was carved delicately of waves, and seemed to show the ocean. It was a black-brown Color wand. Percy gripped it, and then a blast of warm water surrounded Percy.

"Yes, this is yours. A Water Pheonix feather, 13inches, light and flexible, SeaBark. This is a very rare wand, so keep it well. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."

 **-O-**

 ** _Really sorry for the short chapter. I was working on some exam preparation so... ya. I wasn't gonna update today, but you guys wanted a new chapter, so noooo. Enjoy!_**

 ** _The reviews I'll do next time-I'm studying! (Haha)_**


	9. 8 Memory-and Annabeth?

**_Hi! Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs back with another chapter for Reborn! Hope you'll enjoy! Sorry for the late chapter. I was going to update yesterday when I had to go to a clinic because I caught a cold, and yeah. (And I also have to ask your opinion about something, so... yeah. Check the bottom of the chapter!)_**

 **-O-**

After Percy had gotten his wand, he didn't want to be with _kind-of-creepy-man-called-Mr.Olivanders_ , so he told Harry that he'd be waiting outside. He put his wand into his back pocket of his jeans, and sat down on a bench.

Percy's sea-green eyes grew wide as he remembered something through the hustle and bustle of Diagon-Ally.

 _"What? What is all this, Grover? Where am I?" He asked a boy with curly hair and a goat's hindquarters. This must surely be Grover. "Bleeaa!" Grover cried. "This is Camp half-Blood, Percy, a Camp for Demigods." "Wait, as in Demigods, you mean_ actual _Demigods from the myths Mr.Brunner told us about?" "Yup!" "No.. I'm going crazy. Wait, where's my mom?" "Remember, the Minotaur sucked her Essence. I-I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. Both of you." Grover's voice cracked. Percy forced a smile. "I-It's Okay, now, introduce me to this crazy camp, would you?"_

The scene changed.

 _"Woah! Mr.Brunner! I-Is that you?" Percy remembered looking at a_ Half-Horse Half-Man _?! "Yes, indeed it is me, Percy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you can attract_ them _more once you know. And this is Annabeth, she nursed you back to health with Ambrosia and Nectar." What is that? Percy thought as Mr.Brunner introduced a girl with blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes._ Wait- Percy thought. I know her. That's-

"-Percy! Ppppeeeerrrrrcccyyy! Percy POTTER! PERCY!" The memory ended as Harry stepped on his feet and shouted his name. "What has gotten into you, these days?".

Percy forgot the memory he had just had, though he still remembered Annabeth. He couldn't quite make out who she was, but one thing was for sure; she was very important to him.

And though he wanted to tell Harry as much, he thought he would forget Annabeth like water slipping away.

"Just... daydreaming. Got your wand?"

"Yup."

Harry looked suspiciously at the wand shop. "Mr.Olivander told me that it was the Brother wand of Voldemort's wand." Percy felt his heart weigh ten times heavier.

"At least we only got a few days till Hogwarts-no need to worry, right?" Harry grinned, though it was half-hearted.

Harry suddenly waved at someone behind Percy, and, turning around, Percy saw Hagrid lumbering through the hustle and bustle towards them.

He was carrying two cages, one a deep see blue Color with Green emeralds on it, and one Silver embedded with gold. Inside the blue one there was a pleasant chocolate brown owl streaked with gold marking on it's wings, and one was snowy white.

"Here ya go, Happy birthday, Harry. And a late birthday, Percy." Hagrid winked at them as he gave Harry the silver-golden cage with the snowy owl and the Blue-Green cage with the chocolate brown owl in it.

"Wow, thanks Hagrid." Percy grinned at him. Somehow the owl reminded him of Annabeth-But why?

Nevertheless, Percy felt affection towards the owl.

"Okay, so now you gotta go back-don't forget to catch the train!" Hagrid winked as he gave them two tickets. "Just in case ya all ferget."

 **-O-**

 ** _Thanks again!_**

 **So, a reader of this story suggested to let ANNABETH BE REBORN as a Durmstrang student(or another school) and I'm not so sure.** **That's why I'm asking your opinions**

 **You can only vote once**

 _Please tell me in the reviews, either you agree and say **YES on Annabeth being adopted into a wizard family as a child (same as being reborn, I Guess) or you think it's going to get too complicated and you want to concentrate on Percy, so NO.**_

 **If there's more YES, I'll try to put Annabeth in... it!s gonna be A LOT of planning and writing... :(**

 **-Reviews-**

 **Thunderfang447: Love the story, keep up the great work**

 ** _Okay, thanks so much. I'm 'keeping up the great work', as you said! :)_**

 **(Guest)Eve: It really is that good!**

 ** _Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing and ENJOYING!_**

 **Demigodlover365: This is awesome please keep going!**

 ** _Thanks for encouraging me! Enjoy this chapter!_**

 **Demigodwitch18: This is a good story so far but it would be better if the chapters were a bit longer.**

 ** _I know... compared to the other FanFics... I'm trying, I really am! Aiming for longer chapters too! :)_**

 **(Guest): :I like it! Continue**

 ** _Thanks, thanks, and thanks again! Continuing, as you said... :)_**

 **(Guest): :Pleeeaaseee, make Annabeth to be reborn too! Maybe as a Durmstrang's student...**

 ** _Okay, this one, I'm not sure...:) it's going to be a great deal of planning for me... That's why I've asked fellow readers to vote!_**

 ** _Okay, so thanks, and tell me about the Annabeth Reborn thing! I'll try... :(_**


	10. 9 Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**_Hi hi hi hi guys! I'm back to work on_ Reborn _! Okay, and I just have to say;_**

 **OH.MY.GODS!!!!**

 ** _Thanks for ALL the_ 33 favourites and 62 follows!**

 ** _I can't believe it!_**

 ** _(Well, actually my goal was 100, but this is better than nothing)_**

 ** _Thanks to every single one of you guys for all the amazing reading!_**

 **-O-**

Back at the Dursley's, Harry decided that his owl's name was Hedwig.

"What's the name of your owl, Percy?" Harry asked as Percy gazed at his owl.

Percy was fingering at his ball-point pen. He had had it seen he was young, and it had turned into a habit.

There hadn't been much space in the cupboard anyways, so they had moved to the bedroom upstairs.

"Dunno. But he reminds me of An-" Percy hesitated, then broke off, seeming to be lost in thought.

Harry frowned.

Percy seemed unfocused, lately. And he also seemed to be hiding something.

 _-TimeSkip-_

The two brothers walked down King's Cross station.

Percy groaned in irritation and a hint of worry. "Do you think Hagrid forgot to tell us where the stupid platform is?"

Harry didn't want to agree to that, but, they couldn't seem to find the un-existing platform.

Just then, Percy stopped.

"Listen." He muttered, as a group of red-headed people were walking by.

"Ah, all this muggles are making me trip. Why they put platform nine and three quarters here..." a red headed plump women with a kind face was walking by, leading others behind her.

They watched as the her eldest Son disappeared between two platforms like _magic_.

"Ah, Sorry, But how do you get to platform-" Harry began to say.

"-nine and three quarters?" Percy asked.

The women smiled. "First time going to Hogwarts, are you two?" They both nodded, in Percy's case, firmly.

"Ron's just starting to." She continued, patting the youngest red-headed boy's shoulders.

He was Long and lanky, with a few freckles and a Long nose. He was even taller than Harry, but the same height as Percy because he was slightly taller than Harry.

The boy, Ron, grimaced.

"Now all you have to do," the women smiled, "Is to walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Do it as a bit of a run, if your nervous." The two Potters nodded and grinned back.

"Thanks," they both said. "Do you think this will work?" Harry whispered nervously at Percy. "Sure, why not." Percy replied. They headed towards the barrier in a quick pace, pushing their trunks faster untill they were jogging.

Harry shut his eyes, waiting for him and his Brother to crash... but no impact came. "It did work." Percy said as Harry opened his eyes.

Before him was a platform that read , 'platform nine and three quarters' and the platform was filled with young people, some dressed in Hogwarts robes, some chatting.

There were owls, toads and cats all hooting, croaking or purring at each other. And there right in front of them was a red steam engine, that read; 'Hogwarts Express'.

They both walked to the train and began pulling their trunks and owls into the magic-filled train.

 **-O-**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 **-Reviews-**

 **LunaKim07: No, the story will get Super complicated.**

 ** _Okay, one No for Annabeth as a Reborn!:)_**

 **The Goode Ravenclaw: this is really great**

 ** _Thanks, thanks, thanks again!_**

 **DreamCatcher06: This story is great! Please update soon! The only thing I don't like is how the memory scenes don't really seem like from the books. Can you just make them from the actual books? Thanks! Anyways please update soon!**

 ** _Okay. I know the memories aren't really like the books, and I just thought it would be unique. But if you don't enjoy it, okay!_**

 **LaLunaLight: I like if the story more focused on Percy, so NO Annabeth...**

 ** _Okay! Now it's TWO no's for Annabeth!_**

 **Guestz6426: Which ever gives me the most percabeth**

 ** _This isn't really an accurate option, but I think both ways will give you enough percabeth. I'll take that as one No and one Yes, Okay? Thanks for your opinion._**

 ** _Okay, guys! I got two NO and three YES (No:2 Yes:3) so I'll just not add Annabeth. Sorry for the reader who suggested it, you'll get more of Annabeth in Percy's dreams, though! This was the choice of the other readers, so don't get too disappointed!_**


	11. 10 I Forgot My Pills

_-Timeskip-_

Percy yawned as the train passed hills and mountains with cattle grazing on them. It had been less than fifteen minutes, and he was getting bored and restless. Harry was still staring at the window while Percy repeated standing up, then sitting down, then walking around their compartment, then sitting down again.

This was annoying Harry as he wrinkled his nose as the smell of cow dung floated from the open window. As Percy started to repeat this for the twenty sixth time, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as the compartment door slid open.

"Can I sit here?" The youngest red-head boy, so called Ron, asked. He still had a slight smudge on his Long nose that Harry had saw his mom try to wipe it off for him, only to make him embarrassed. Harry turned around and saw Percy in mid-squat, his ball-point pen between his teeth. Harry tried not to laugh as he nodded. Ron took the un-occupied chair.

After a few minutes of awkward silence from Harry and Ron, and ten more rounds sitting, standing, and pacing from Percy, Ron asked, "So... are you actually him?". "Who?" Harry asked. "Stop it Percy. It's annoying!" He said through gritted teeth to Percy, who had started to pace again. "Uhhh..." Ron hesitated, then said, " _harrypotter_." He said it so fast Harry couldn't understand it, but Percy said, "Yeah, ScarHead there is Mr Fabulous Harry Awsome Potter.". He grinned. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"So... do you actually have the...have the... _scar?"_ He whispered. Harry raised his bangs slightly to show Ron his scar. "Wicked." He grinned. "Wicked indeed." Percy whispered loudly.

After a few more minutes Percy got bored again and got a book out from his trunk. "Never thought the day would come Percy Potter would pick up a book out of boredom." Harry said. "What? Wait..." Ron suddenly gazed at the two of them. "Does Harry Potter have a Brother?". "More of a twin, actually." Percy replied, flipping open his book.

"Argh!" Percy moaned so suddenly Ron and Harry jumped. "What?" They asked Percy, who replied, "Can't read again.". "Can't read?..." Ron asked questionably at Harry, whom he had liked from the start. But Harry wasn't listening. Harry was frowning from a new possibility. "Did you, by any chance, forget your-" "-Pills! Yes, I forgot my pills!" Percy moaned again.

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" Ron asked. "Harry, Harry, can't he read?". "Yes. Er... actually no." Harry glanced at Percy who was running his hands over and over his rumpled black hair. "He has this kind of thing where he can't read for some apparent reason. He does seem to have ADHD, but..." Harry stopped as Percy glared at him.

 **-O-**

 ** _Okay, hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter..._**

 ** _I'm not going to do the reviews this time, but as I counted there was 4 YES for Annabeth appearing at Hogwarts and 6 NO. No's still outmatched the Yes's, But it might change as more reviews come._**

 ** _Okay, and do you have any suggestions for Percy's owl? If not, I'll just go with Riptide._**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	12. 11 Water Pheonix

**Hi guys, I'm back! I hope this isn't a late update for all of you, but if it is, I apologise and hope you enjoy this chapter. There have been some comments asking why, why does Percy have an owl if Poseidon is Athena's rival, and if Athena's symbolic animal is an owl. This chapter might let you know why.**

 **-O-**

The owl looks at Percy piercingly with it's big round eyes. Percy has his head on his hands, and he seems upset. The owl looks up at the sky, and sees the sun was already setting. It flies down from it's small wooden perch and pecks Percy lightly on his hands.

Percy looked up, and smiles slightly. He opens the window for the owl to go hunting, he assumes, and went back to his head-on-hand position.

The owl stretches it's wings and taked off into the sunset. It flies around the train several times, then streaks off to the big lake connected to the ocean. As soon as it is in the middle of the lake, it dives down, straight towards the turquoise colored water, reflecting the sunset.

As soon as the owl's wings touches the water, it looks as if the water is climbing on the owl, covering it like a big, see-through jacket. The water ripples on the owl's body, and the owl's feathers soon disappear, to be replaced by blue and green rippling liquid-like substance. The owl's small beak also elongates under the layer of water, and is soon transformed into a turquoise one. It's back feathers are transformed also into the green and blue shining liquid substance. The water drips off of the owl and soon goes back to the lake.

The owl, no, now, a Water Phoenix, dives under the water. It seems to have no problem breathing under water, and soon enough the Phoenix is deep under the lake.

The Water Pheonix meets a Nymph, and stares hard at the nymph. The nymph nods slightly. She swims off, and the Water Pheonix glides back up to the surface. As soon as it's fully out of the water, water surrounds it once more and the Pheonix transforms back into an owl. It flies back to the train, and taps the window sharply.

Percy opens the window, and the owl flies in. It feels better now that it has told Lord Poseidon that Percy is safe. The owl jumps slightly as a voice fills it's head.

 _Remember, Guardian, that no telepathic conversations with Percy._

The owl transmits back, and the train rattles along the road, towards Hogwarts, and towards new dangers.

 **-O-**

 **Was this fun? Hope it explains about the Percy-Owl thing. Thanks!**


	13. 12 A Very Weird Dream

**Hi guys! It's Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs here with a new chapter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! MORE THAN A 100 FOLLOWS! Just so you guys know, I have my exams coming up soon, so I might not be updating for a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

"Potter, Percy." Professor McGonagall called out, reading from her parchment.

Percy staggered forward, trying to ignore all the whispered of, 'Percy Potter? Harry Potter's Brother?" and "Potter? Potter?'.

He sat down and put on the sorting hat.

 _'Ooh, this is an interesting one!'_ Percy heard a wheezy voice in his head. _'I haven't had your type since CENTURIES!'_

'Uhh, Sorry, but what's 'My Type'?' Percy asked, mystified. But the sorting hat didn't seem to have been listening.

 _'What's this? The Son of the Big Three? My my, you are powerful. Let's see, you've retrieved The Lightning Bolt, the Golden Fleece, lifted the WEIGHT OF THE SKY, GOTTEN THROUGH THE LEGENDARY LABYRINTH, FOUGHT THE FIERCEST MONSTERS ALIVE, GOTTEN YOUR MEMORY WIPED—,_ '

By now the hat was so loud in his head Percy had to resist the urge to cringe. '—AND DEFEATED GAIA?!' Percy couldn't help it as the hat screamed in his ear. He covered his ears.

 _'Well then, I see that your fatal flaw is loyalty,'_ The hat said, suddenly very calm which made Percy make a face in surprise. _'Which means Hufflepuff will suit you well. But there's bravery, overloading bravery. You've been through more than nearly all of the ministry Aurors combined. Which_ means—"

And suddenly, without warning, the hat was no longer talking in his mind. It was screaming and screeching out loud.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The hat screeched suddenly so that everyone jumped, minus Albus Dumbledore, and plus Percy. "YOU WENT THROUGH T-TA-TAR... HELL?! YOU WENT THROUGH THAT HELLLL?!!! OKAY FINE, GRIFFINDOR, GRIFFINDOR, GRIFFINDOR!! NOW HURRY UP GET OFF MY HEAD!"

There was total and absolute silence all around the Great Hall in which Percy fingered his ballpoint pen behind his back nervously. Then, one, two, three students began clapping, and soon the whole Griffindor table was cheering.

"What was all that about?" Harry muttered as Percy fell heavily on the bench.

"I don't know," Percy said, frowning. "It said a lot of stuff I don't even know about. I mean, who is Gaia? And I didn't even fight monsters, did I?" Percy looked at Harry, hopeless, for an explanation. Harry didn't have one.

-oOo-

That night, Percy had a very weird dream.

 _17 year old Annabeth was gazing up at him, sweating and panting._

 _'Oh Gods, Percy!" She was sobbing, but Percy couldn't seem to move, even to speak._

 _'Finally! The Iris Message worked!" She suddenly frowned at him. 'Why are you so young again?' Annabeth shook her head. 'Never mind I asked, where are you?' Once again, Percy couldn't respond. Annabeth's form suddenly began to flicker and fade._

 _'Oh no! Percy, stay where you are, we'll find you... I love you, Seaweed Brain... '_

 _And his dream changed._

 _This time, Percy saw a woman with dark brown wavy hair and warm eyes, around her mid fourties. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked unkempt._

 _The woman was crying over a photo, which, when, Percy leaned over her, he could see as..._

 _himself?_

 _It was himself, but a much muscular, older version. The woman was sobbing uncontrollably. 'Oh Percy, Percy Percy... I'm sorry... where could you be?'_

 _Percy wanted to shout, 'I'm right here!' But his voice didn't work._

 _As the woman turned around, Percy felt his head ache. He remembered her, didn't he? Percy scrunched his eyes, trying to recognise her._

 _But before he could, the dream ended._


	14. 13 Flashback

Hello to you all! . is back! I'm still very busy, but I tried my best to find time for FanFiction, and here is the result!

Thank you to the ones who followed this story while I was gone. Also, thank you ALL for waiting so patiently AND following this! It has encouraged me to keep going :)

Enjoy!

-O-O-O-O-

Percy opened his eyes, and realised his bedsheets were drenched in cold sweat. He glanced around and saw it was still night, and that everyone was still sleeping. He stared at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes, pondering his dream.

Who was that woman? And what had Annabeth said? What did it mean?

Percy turned over, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Percy was fighting.

He slashed through weird looking creatures, monsters, and they disappeared in yellow, icky dust with each blow through his bronze, slightly glowing sword. There were too many, but he kept on fighting.

He suddenly heard a petrified, agonizing scream behind him, and he whipped around. Dark red was splattered on the ground as a teenage girl with curly, messy honey blonde hair clutched her stomach. Annabeth. A boy with dark hair stood above her, his sword, which was splattered in blood, raised, as if he had just struck her. His face remained expressionless but his eyes showed fear, shock, and terror.

Percy felt fury, rage, and terror creep up his throat as he watched Annabeth stagger, her face scrunched up in pain, and her dagger on the ground.

She had taken that blow for him, judging by how the sword was positioned in the dark haired boy's hand.

And because of that, she was dying.

The scene shifted.

Percy's arm was on fire.

Not literally, but he felt like it was on fire, like it was ripping apart. He had grabbed something from above and had his other hand had grabbed Annabeth's arm as she dangled, helplessly. Right below her there was a dark, black pit, where he could literally smell fear, evil, and blood.

Annabeth's honey blonde hair was messy, ragged, and dirty. It was covered in spiderwebs, dust and dried blood. Her legs and arms were the same, except one of her legs had a thin rope of web secured to it, going all the way down the pit.

'Let go, Percy,' Annabeth's whispered, faint, but Percy heard her. Her usual stormy grey eyes were bright and Percy could swear he saw a tear roll down her dirty cheek and fall down into the dark abyss below. 'Let go. It's fine, let go….'

But Percy refused.

He felt his arm straining as the web on Annabeth's leg tightened, and the thing he was gripping, a ledge, maybe? Began to bend and turn slippery. 'I won't,' Percy heard himself saying. 'I can't….'

Annabeth gazed at him with her stormy gray eyes. 'Let go….'

"Percy, Percy, wake up!"

Percy heard a faint, familiar voice from somewhere above but he refused to let go of Annabeth. Percy shook his head. "I won't let go…."

"Percy, wake UP!"

Percy opened his eyes to find several white faces staring back at him. "What?" He said, looking around, and realizing he was in the Gryffindor Dormitory for First Years. He blinked to adjust to the bright light and made out Harry, Ron, Neville, and two boys he was pretty sure was named Dean Thomas and Seamus something.

"Hey?" He said, uncertainly. It was then he realised he was shaking slightly, and his bedsheets were, once more, drenched in cold sweat. What was more, his blanket was on the floor, as if he had thrown it there while he was sleeping.

"Hey?" Harry said, gritting his teeth. "That's all you can come up with after that? Hey?"

"After what?" Percy asked, even though he thought he knew the answer.

"Mate, you were shaking all over and sweating," Ron said, frowning, a slight crease between his eyebrows. "You were also muttering about something, Annibath? A-Aabaneth?"

'Annabeth' Percy thought, and his dream, or vision or whatever that was, came flooding back to him. Percy still thought he shouldn't tell anyone about them.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing!" Neville cried.

"No, no, I'm fine," Percy said, managing a small smile. "Just a... nightmare."

"Really?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. "You sure you okay, Perce?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm okay. I - umm, I just need some fresh air, okay?"

In truth, Percy just needs time and space to think about his dreams.

He had often dreamed about Annabeth, of course, but it usually was Annabeth standing next to him, holding hands with him in front of a beach or something. Never, had his dreams been like this. Also, it was a first to dream about the brown-haired woman holding his 'older' photo.

Harry gave Percy his I-think-you're-my-responsibility-are-you-sure-you're-not-lying look.

"Harry, I'm still older than you by a few months," Percy joked, "It should be me, worrying about you."

"What?" The boy, Seamus something, said. "How come your birthdays are different if you're twins?"

"That's a good question, actually," Harry said, his emerald green eyes wide and his brow furrowed. "Percy, how come we're not born on the same day?"

"I - I actually don't know," Percy said, and he meant it. He had never wondered why their birthdays were different even though they were twins. "Come to think about it, that's weird. I mean, even if we weren't twins, a few months wouldn't be enough to have another baby, right?"

"Yeah," Ron piped up, having lots and lots of siblings. "Fred and George are the only twins in my family, and they're born on the same day."

"Weird…."

Percy suddenly realised they were getting off-task. "Hey, I really need some fresh air okay? See you in the Great Hall." And he changed as fast as he could, pocketed his ball - point pen, a habit, and without even checking his hair dashed off.

The twin birthday thing was weird, but a bigger thing was nagging the back of his mind.

Panting and sweating, Percy arrived at the lake. He sat down next to a tree and gazed into its depths, and something about it made him think clearer, and calmer. He let out a big breath he had been holding.

His first dream had been kind of misty. What had Annabeth said - stay where you are? And what in Merlin's Undergarments were Iris Messaging? Was she trying to find him? Where was she? And why?

And who was that wavy brown haired woman? She seemed very familiar, but she didn't ring a bell. And how did she know him? She had had a photo of himself, and she seemed to have terribly missed him, judging by her hysterical state.

And…. where had he been fighting, and why? Also, when? Percy had no memory of Annabeth getting stabbed, and fighting with a sword with those, those…. creatures.

Also, what was that pit? Where, when, how why did it happen? He also had no memory of that, too. But Annabeth had looked as if the pit was a terrible, monstrous place as she had gripped Percy's hand.

Percy's head throbbed as he searched for the non-existent memories. He had no memory at all of all that happening, yet he was quite sure it was or, had been and actual memory of his.

Percy tapped his feet in frustration, as he had never managed to stay still for over five minutes.

The first two dreams seemed as if it wasn't a dream at all — as if it was some kind of vision, maybe. They felt real, as if they had actually happened at that time.

Percy had a lot of questions, and he knew they wouldn't be answered soon — maybe not forever. After all, they could all have just been a dream, and Annabeth could just have been a figment of Percy's imagination. But something in Percy's mind refused to believe that.

As Percy buried his head between his hands, his head throbbing painfully, he heard a voice above him. "Are you okay?" Percy looked up, brushing his hair from his eyes, and stared into dark, brown ones. It was Hermione Granger, from the train. Her bushy brown hair hung loosely over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Percy said, thinking about the woman in his dream, and how alike Hermione and the woman's eyes and hair were. "Umm, Yeah. I'm Fine."

Percy realised it was still quite dark, and the sun had barely risen. He had been too lost in thought to notice that he had woken early. "What are you doing out this early?"

Hermione shrugged. "Wanted to have a place to study early, so I came out. I didn't want to wake everyone."

"Oh. Wow," Percy had never been a fan of studying.

He just couldn't concentrate on those little, minuscule words that droned on and on about how the World War II has started, about famous people such as Lincoln, Einstein, Newton etc, and the Boston Tea Party blablabla.

In the wizarding world, they drone on and on about The Great and Mighty Albus Dumbledore! Or about the Evil and Dark You-Know-Who or about the discovery of a potion and blablabla. Or, about Harry.

He also couldn't read very well, so he had to take his pills, which did help, but only a little. The words just sorta jumbled up which made it near impossible to read properly. Or spell.

"What are you doing here, may I ask you as well?" Hermione's voice cut through Percy's thoughts of studying, words, books, blablabla stuff, and his pills, which he had unluckily, devastatingly, forgotten to bring.

"Umm…. just wanted some fresh air to think, I guess."

"Oh…. about what?" Hermione asked while gesturing to a space next to Percy. He nodded, and she sat down.

Hermione wasn't very close to Percy, and, anyways, he wasn't going to share his dreams, or Annabeth anytime to anyone soon. So he just lied.

"Umm…. about…. the subjects here and studying and homework."

"But why did you look so…. down?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I… umm…. I…. I forgot my pills, so I don't think I can do any homework soon."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't read or spell very well without them, for some reason. I don't know what's wrong because my Aunt and Uncle never brought us to a lot of check-ups. Me and Harry, I mean."

"Oh, well, I can help you!" Hermione said brightly.

"Really? Thanks," Percy said, a little less enthusiastically as he had meant to.

'Smooth, Percy. Real smooth,' He thought as Hermione began droning on and on about subjects, homework, stuff about them and all the blablabla stuff. This was his cue to zone out.

But as he walked back to the castle, he couldn't help but think about Annabeth, and how Hermione reminded about her. Wait, what? Percy tried to think why Hermione was similar to Annabeth but the answer wasn't there, and instead, a blank, white space.

-O-O-O-O-

Okay, how was this long chapter? I think this was the longest I've written yet.

The Percy - Harry birthday mystery will be revealed in the last few chapters. 

I know Percy was born after Harry, but there is a reason why the story says his birthday was before. It's all part of the plot! :)

Anyways, I'll try to update once my busy days are over. Thanks, all of you, for reading, following and enjoying! Seeya!

:)


	15. Chapter 1 Re Post

**Hello readers! It's . here.**

 **This is a repost of the first chapter, as a review by Sakura Lisel notes how Percy was considered as Potter member of the family as Lily had barely announced her findings of him, let alone signed some sort of adoption form.**

 **I've decided to repost chapter one and make it slightly different so Lily could have time to make an official adoption.**

 **Thanks! Please enjoy :)**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Percy didn't remember, no, couldn't was the right word — couldn't remember how, when, where, why this was happening. It just was happening.

Darkness swirled around him, and if he concentrated the black was mixed with glistening silver and dark, endless purple. It surrounded him in a mix of colours, covering him like a hurricane until he couldn't see anything except for the swirling vortex of colours.

It, from time to time, gave him a massive amount of discomfort. During these moments, Percy felt as if the air was being squeezed out of him and it seemed the darkness was trying to squish him.

Percy saw flashes of his life in front of his eyes, in a mix of shimmery black, silver and purple; The moment of victory when they had defeated Gaia, his mom giving him a huge slice of blue pancakes, the feeling of being out of Tartarus, and Annabeth kissing him underwater, encased in a small air bubble.

As the images ended and the colours swirled around once more, he heard a voice. It was very familiar, but he was starting to get dizzy and couldn't place who's voice it was.

He watched the darkness swirl around him, and start to fade.

Perseus. Was my choice what you needed? Was it right? Remember, who you are, Perseus Jackson. Remember that you are the son of Poseidon. Remember your parents. Remember your friends. Remember Annabeth. Remember your life. Remember who you are, and you shall never be changed.

-oOo-

Soft morning rays flooded a small bedroom, and someone stirred from under a thick blanket. Lily Potter woke up, yawning and stretching.

She did her usual morning routine; washing, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, changing into muggle clothes, and flicking her wand to breakfast.

"Good morning, James," She smiled as she threw off the blankets covering a certain tall, messy-haired man.

"Five mor' minutes, Lils," James Potter mumbled, turning and stuffing his head on his pillow.

"Wake up, now."

"Ughhhh, why?"

"Wake. Up."

"Okay, okay, fine Honey."

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as James yawned, stretched and scratched his back. She glanced at the little baby cradle and saw Harry, still fast asleep. She sighed as she heard the screech of an owl

"I'm gonna go get the owl-post," Lily said. "The milk's on the table, if Harry wakes up."

"Sure," James yawned as he swung his feet off his bed.

He stood up, and walking like a zombie, trudged to the bathroom, pecking Lily on the lips as he passed. Lily smiled; her attempts at hiding a smile were useless. "Don't slouch," she called to James, and he grinned his annoying, yet endearing crooked smile. "Yes ma'am!"

Lily and walked to the front door, thanking Merlin that they hadn't been attacked by Voldemort's death eaters that morning, or Voldemort himself. Ever since she had had Harry, Albus had asked them to take necessary precautions. Sirius has been part of the precaution — he was currently hiding out, and was to visit them soon.

She narrowed her eyes as she heard a soft rustling noise — definitely human.

She decided to use her Order of the Pheonix skills. She waved her wand in a circle, and with a flick of her wrist directed it at the door. The wand vibrated violently, shaking her whole arm. The spell she had used was to detect human movements and people. If vibrated, it meant a powerful wizard, or muggle, was in the direction she had pointed at. She whispered "protego," and opened the door, wand at the ready.

She wondered if it was Sirius, and she opened the door. "Sirius?" She whispered, looking around. As she swiftly moved down the stairs, trying to look, she tripped over something and her spell broke.

"Oof!" She yelped, and panicking, immediately put up the spell again. "Protego." She sighed as she saw a bruise forming on her knees. Suddenly, she heard fast, urgent footsteps and turned to see James, still in his night things, running out, wand raised.

"Lils!" James cried as he saw Lily. "You okay, Love?" Lily gritted her teeth as she stood up, with the help of James. "Fine," She said, her voice thick. "I just tripped over — oh." She gasped as she saw a little bundle nearby her door.

It was a bundle full of blankets, and as the two parents knelt closer, they saw a baby boy bundled against the blankets. He had the start of messy black hair, and sea green eyes. Lily caressed the boys face as it sucked a pen with strange engravings Lily couldn't read. There was a piece of parchment tucked in the blankets which read; Percy.

"Percy," James said, and the boy gurgled solemnly.

-oOo-

That night, when Percy and Harry were asleep, two parents were discussing in low voices.

"Do you think Harry should have a brother?" James was always the Just-Do one.

"I guess, but think about everything he would need, and everything we had to do," Lily. The more thinking one.

After a long debate the decision was made.

-oOo-

Soon enough, Percy was Percy Potter, and Harry had a brother. And a mother, and father.

But that all changed on one chilly night in October.

-o(Several Years later)o-

"Wake up, you two disgusting creatures, wake up!" Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. He heard a band on the door of his cupboard and then a sound of footsteps going fainter.

Harry was a ten year old, messy haired boy with a scar on his head. His eyes were emerald green, and his head was a raven black colour. Harry desperately shook Percy awake as he thought he heard someone approaching their little cupboard.

The cupboard under the stairs barely fit one person, so in Harry's opinion it was a miracle that two people could fit. Of course, Harry and Percy were both kind of skinny from the lack of food, but Percy had a strong complexion.

Harry's once again, shook Percy, which was, of course, like any other day, useless. Percy was a heavy sleeper, and it took ages to wake him.

He had messy black hair, the same as Harry's, but Percy's hair was slightly lighter and it looked like it had been blown by the wind instead of sticking out in all directions like it had been electrocuted. His eyes were green, as Harry's was, but it was a deep sea-green colour, instead of the emerald in Harry's. Percy was also taller by Harry than a few inches, which Harry found quite annoying. His complexion, as said, was stronger than Harry, which was also annoying.

Harry sighed as he looked at his brother's sleeping face. Percy occasionally had, what he claimed was, 'nightmares', but it seemed worse than that. Some nights he would move, choking Harry in a death grip. Some nights he covered the blankets in cold sweat, which was uncomfortable. Some nights he shouted nonsense words which made it impossible to sleep. This time, Percy's eyes were scrunched tight, and he was shivering like crazy.

Harry attempted to kick him, only to get a terrible ache in his leg. "Percy, wake up," He said, sighing. Harry managed to stretch out an arm and pinch Percy's nose, which got him groaning and waking up blearily. "What a pleasant morning it is," Percy said sarcastically. "To be woken up by being pinched!"

"Sorry," Harry sighed, "But you weren't waking up. It's Dudley's birthday." Percy's face turned dark, and he scowled.

-oOo-

Dudley was a fat pig with blonde hair and triple chins, just like Uncle Vernon, while Aunt Petunia was quite thin. As the two boys entered the room, they saw Dudley counting his presents. Harry glanced over, and Percy was frowning.

"-And the big one is from mummy and daddy."

Dudley's fat piggy face contorted into a frown as he studied his over piling presents. "Twenty three? But last year, last year, I got twenty four!"

Harry could feel a tantrum coming its way as Dudley's face turned red. Judging by how Percy was slowly backing away, he could feel it too.

"Alright then, how about we go to the market together and buy three more presents, hmm?" Aunt Petunia said, panicking. Dudley stared at his large bunch of presents and he scrunched his face, saying, "Fine."

Percy began to flip the egg while Harry scrubbed the dishes.

After a while, Aunt Petunia got a call. "Yes? Oh, yes." She frowned as she put down the receiver. "Mrs Figgs broke her leg — she can't take them." Every time the Dursleys mentioned Harry and Percy it was either them, they, creatures or something of that sort. They never mentioned their names.

So it was decided that Harry and Percy were going to the zoo with Dudley.


End file.
